Burning Dreams
Burning Dreams is the fourth book in the Lucernian Valley Series of the New World world. Burning Dreams heavily follows the path of Westros following the Invasion of Europe, and the major consequences that begin to arise due to the Fall of Arnor in the previous book, the Invasion of Mordor into the Dreadfort, and the conflict that arises due to the rising bitterness of Riley Scott. The Invasion of the Dreadfort by Mordor is one of the major conflicts as it opens another section of Europe that the Orcs of Mordor have moved into and due to the alliance of the Iron Islands the Mordor Orcs cannot be dislodged. Burning Dreams is the first of the Lucernian Valley to begin to show the effect of William's Lovie's expansions have had on the power of Lucerne as during this story the Kingdom of Lucerne stands on a different scale then it did during some of the other stories. The Story is also the first in the Lucernian Valley Series where Edward Cullen is not a POV Character, as his character fell into at first death, but now most know he has switched sides and is working with Lord Voldermorte. Burning Dreams goes into the storylines of some of the companion stories most noteably the Rise of the Dragon, and the New Land. The western lands of The Land are joined as the Kingdom of Lucerne attempts to expand and also at the same time hold off the massive armies of the Blackrock Empire of whom are growing more and more unhappy that the Kingdom of Lucerne is expanding into them. In terms of the Rise of the Dragon the story is entered when the Kingdom of Lucerne under the order of William attempts to assist their former Targaryan allies by attacking the Kingdom of Dustin, and because of this a war breaks out, as they attempt to do this. Burning Dreams as a story heavily expands into new regions of the northern parts of Central Europe as the Tevinter War with Lucerne continues, and all the neutral parties are forced to pick sides following the expanding nature of the war. POV Characters Edward Cullen The Story is also the first in the Lucernian Valley Series where Edward Cullen is not a POV Character, as his character fell into at first death, but now most know he has switched sides and is working with Lord Voldermorte. His POV role is seemingly taken over by his enemy Dylan Steinmare of whom continues the assault on Tevinter, but underneath this is the now battle between whether Edward is a monster or a prisoner. Plot Summary Prelude Stragnarax is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter the Dragon remembers the moment he was awaken with the knowledge that Klaranax, and William Lovie II. had been killed by John Lovie, and then following the remmebring of the events of the Bloody Supper he awakens from this dream to find himself above the Mordor Army which has landed near the Dreadfort. I knew I was waking from a long sleep, but the weeks had dwindled after my soul had been crushed with my companion. Waking from my sleep I was overwhelmed by a feeling of dread that stretched from my eyes all the way across both my wings, and down my tail. Before I had a chance to see if something had attacked me causing the pain, I was overwhelmed by a vision. In my long years I had gotten used to these sorts of visions, and most of the time I simply ignored them for fear of being stuck in the dream world for too long. This one though felt different. It felt like it was William. It had the unmistakable aura of hope that filled everything he was but at the same time...at the same time it had dread all around it. The dread I felt as the visions flowed around my mind were too much for me to bare and I prepared to send it away, but then I saw it. A vision of my son Klaranax, and my riders son William Lovie II. When I looked at young Will I couldn't help but remember my rider from back when he was still young. He would laugh and scream in joy as he sat on my back, and for the first time in centuries I had someone that I truly loved. Feeling that pull I allowed myself to enter the vision. I was watching from the air above a massive table of which I recognized from seeing through William's eyes before as the Lucernian Keep. Seated all around the table were the highest of nobles, and while I recognized them all my vision was kept on my riders son. Chapter 1 Tyrek Lannister is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he takes Sandor Dregane inside alongside Misha Bolten and the other children, and locking the drawbridge, and gates behind them the forces of Hayford stand guard while he talks with Sandor. He learns from Sandor that Ramsey Bolten after killing Roose went on a spree of killing in the capital, and it was during this that he met Veseryan Ongrill and from there they had formed a plan to get everyone all the children hostages out of the city before they were found by Ramsey and killed. While this was happening he went with Ramsey to the docks to meet with the Marshes, and they discovered that Mordor was in the port, and that the last ship to arrive was carrying several northern Lords of whom he silently suggested were planning an assasination attempt on Ramsey, before he told them they had two days to get out before Mordor arrived and then it was all over. The Marshes would join the plan realizing that Dreadfort was gone, and they had attacked the western gate in large numbers and managed to escape, but the force had gotten seperated in the woods west of the city. Chapter 2 Jon Snow is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he and his group are all together, and they make there way by boat to the lands of the Days Watch. Chapter 3 Lucie Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she has fun with her siblings William, Thomas, and Ashley and the day appears perfect until she is attacked in her sleep by her brother Riley of whom threatens her life if she tells anyone. Riley makes suggestions that she should side with him, as just like him she is a bastard and unable to truly be a member of House Lovie until they remove the true born children in there way. He makes idle threats against Bella Swan, and horrified she agrees with him so that he will leave her alone, and once he does leave she makes her way from her room and stays with Thomas Lovie of whom she is able to convinse that she just had a bad dream. Chapter 4 William Lovie III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he continues to deal with the imminent pregnancy of Bella Swan, and the fact that he is now having an affair with Leven Martell. As he visits Bella she reveals that she knows about the affair and that like Brooke she has come to understand that he loves her but has his weakensses. William and Bella spend the night together as he holds her hand as she falls asleep, and once she falls asleep he goes to find Alice of whom says to him that she can't remain in Lucerne and feels she needs to go southward and help William. The two argue causing Lucie, and Leven to come inside and the four talk until Lucie begins to fall asleep and Leven carries her to her room leaving William and Alice together. Alice decides that she will wait for Bella's birth and then she will leave shortly afterwards. The chapter ends with Bella going into labor and William leaving Riley to watch her while he goes to fetch the wetnurse. Chapter 5 Hedrik Clegane III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he continues the meeting with the Stormrain, and learns more about this situation. As the meetings go well he is told that William Lovie III. wants to meet with him via a Magi stone, and the two speak and William commands him to go into the north to the Tevinter Conflict and assist the Anderfells front. Lucas Scott appears on the pedistal and reveals that he will be leading a force of House Scott into Bolten where the new plan is to move against Dustin peacefully if possible but under whatever method they need they are to break through and help Dragonstone, and the Targaryans. The chapter ends with his arrival in RIverrun where they plan to stay before they travel to Westbridge. Chapter 6 Dylan Steinmare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 7 Alice Lovie is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is waiting outside the birthing room with William, and Leven and she comments in her mind about how Leven and William are holding hands surrounded by all of his children from several mothers. The chapter ends with William crashing through the birthing room door as a blood curdling scream comes from Bella within and he enters to find she has given birth to a stillborn child, and as he goes to comfort her he watches as she dies in front of him. Chapyer 8 Leven Martell is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Leven takes all the children out of Lucerne as William is forced to deal with the death of Bella. Leven takes them southwest to Sunspear Hold where she meets with several of her relatives of which during this time she spends most of her time with the children, but she does reveal to Krenna Martell, and Elaria Sand that she is pregnant with William's baby. Chapter 9 Tyrek Lannister is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he leaves Tyrion Lannister in charge of the defence of Hayford, and says goodbye to his fiance Elesandra Hayford before leading some two hundred men east of Hayford and towards the location where the Marshes have become lost in the forests. Travelling for days he finally manages to find them shortly after entering nearly the easternmost part of the forest and his scouts report to him their location and he arrives where they are, and is able to meet with them. Meeting with the Marshes he is able to convinse them to follow him despite their increasing belief that getting lost in the forest is a sign that they should return to the Dreadfort and fight to the last man. Chapter 10 Jon Snow is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 11 Daryn Hornwood is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 William Lovie III. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story